One More Time
by Iharascarl
Summary: Sasuke / Sakura Family!AU! "Semuanya baru dimulai, kita berempat baru saja akan memulainya kembali... "


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari fanfict ini**

 **One More Time** **Iharascarl**

 **Warning : AU! OOC! Typo(s)**

 **Genre(s) : Romance, Family.**

 **An SasuSaku Fanfiction from Iharascarl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu Sasuke dan Sakura hidup bersama, tinggal satu rumah, satu atap, satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang. Lebih tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu, sebelum sebuah konflik rumah tangga berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua.

 _Bisa saja jika hanya fisik mereka yang terpisah, namun lain kata dengan batin._

Percayalah, keduanya bisa saja masih saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain karena mereka memiliki pengikat, ya buah hati mereka yang bernama Sarada adalah pengikat mereka berdua.

Siapa di dunia ini yang menginginkan perceraian? Tidak ada. Mereka semua yang menjalin hubungan sakral yang disebut pernikahan sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan pahitnya perceraian. Apalagi bagi Sakura, yang saat itu tengah mengandung cabang bayi berumur tujuh bulanan dan mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh dibelakangnya saat ia hamil besar. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia pun langsung menggugat cerai sasuke tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya karena pikirannya sangat kalut saat itu, tidak terima tentu saja. _Menyesakkan_ , sungguh.

 _Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang sakura lakukan dan sangat sulit untuk diperbaiki, memang, tidak ada penyesalan yang datang diawal._

Siapa bilang jika hanya Sakura yang menyesal? Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia dijebak saat itu. Dijebak oleh sekretarisnya sendiri yang bernama Karin, ia tengah mabuk karena ketidaksengajaan, dan Karin terus menerus menggodanya. Lelaki maupun Wanita manapun akan kehilangan separuh atau mungkin semua kesadarannya ketika mereka sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Itu semua hanyalah masalalu kelam, kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, yang saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah memperbaikinya dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Masih adakah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki rumah tangga yang sempat hancur ini_

.

.

.

Sakura melirik kearah jendela, masih menunggu kedatangan pasien selanjutnya, ya- ia memang sempat meninggalkan profesinya sebagai seorang dokter anak, delapan tahun yang lalu saat ia menikah dengan Sasuke, mantan suaminya memang CEO disebuah perusahaan besar diKonoha, maka dari itu Sakura menyerah untuk mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke agar ia tidak bekerja. Toh tanpa bekerja pun apapun yang diinginkan Sakura pasti Sasuke penuhi.

Kenapa? Karena Sasuke tidak ingin melihat sebelah ranjangnya kosong ketika ia bangun di pagi hari karena Sakura harus berangkat lebih pagi darinya, dan ia juga sangat tak ingin apabila ia pulang bekerja tapi tak ada Sakura yang menyambut kepulangannya karena biasanya Sakura masih dirumah sakit, Sakura selalu pulang lebih akhir daripada Sasuke.

Ya, dan kenyataan ini seperti menampar Sakura ketika ternyata ia menghadapi bahwa kata-kata manta suaminya itu ternyata bohong, terbukti ketika tujuh tahun yang lalu sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa suaminya berselingkuh disaat ia sedang hamil. Disaat usia pernikahan mereka masih sangat muda.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Karin, Meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, tentu saja sakura tahu karena tidak lama setelah Sakura menggugat Cerai Sasuke, mantan suaminya itu pernah mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat tentang undangan pernikahan dan penyesalannya, Sasuke bilang bahwa ia akan membuktikan bahwa ini semua hanya akal-akalan Karin karena daridulu Sasuke tahu Karin memang terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

Tapi sekarang Sakura duduk disini, menunggu kedatangan pasiennya yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Di Konoha's Hospital tempat Sakura bekerja, sangat jauh jaraknya dengan tempat tinggal sasuke saat ini. Sakura hanya tak ingin jika Sarada harus bertemu ayahnya yang bahkan meninggalkannya saat ia masih berada didalam kandungan. Ia takut, takut kalau Sasuke akan mengambil Sarada darinya.

Sasuke bilang akan membuktikannya, tapi mana? Sarada sudah berumuh enam tahun lebih tapi Sasuke belum berbuat apa-apa, batinnya menegang, takut jika memang Sasuke telah lupa bahwa ia pernah memiliki janji untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya hanya difitnah oleh Karin.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sebelum Suara ketukan dipintu itu membuyarkan lamunan sakura...

"Masuk" Ucap sakura, mencoba menetralkan nada suaranya, siapa tahu nada suaranya bisa sedikit berubah karena melamun heh.  
"Sakura, ada seorang anak kecil bersama ayahnya,dia pasien kita selanjutnya, kau harus menemuinya, dia sudah ada diruang perawatan" Tutur Ino sambil tergesa,ia masuk dan menghampiri Sakura lalu menyerahkan berkas data-data pasiennya tadi kepada Sakura agar selanjutnya Sakura yang menanganginya. Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang melihat data pasiennya tersebut.

"Uchiha..." Sejenak sakura tertegun miris, "Uchiha Mitsuki, siapa anak ini" Batinnya mengerang, perasaanya campur aduk, perasaannya bilang jangan menemui pasien ini jika ia tidak ingin merasakan kesakitan lagi, tapi insting sebagai dokternya menolak, apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ia harus siap, ia harus profesional menanganinya.

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa dilorong rumah sakit, tangannya mengepal, yang satu memegang data pasiennya dan satunya lagi mengepal dibalik saku jas putih yang ia kenakan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai diruangan perawatan pasiennya kali ini, pasien yang tidak ingin ia temui 'sebenarnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya begitu melihat siapa orang yang dibalut setelan jas hitam yang senada dengan mata onyxnya tersebut, ia tengah menenangkan seorang anak, anak berambut berambut biru muda, yang dipandang pun sama, menatapnya tak percaya.

Ia makin tampan, dan makin _sexy_ , batin sakura tak bisa mengelak untuk hal ini. Tapi seketika itu juga ia paham bahwa anak kecil yang sedang bersamanya tersebut adalah anak hasil selingkuhannya dengan Karin, tetapi mengapa mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali, batin Sakura kembali menegang. Otaknya tak mampu menyerap lebih banyak kejadian hari ini, ia terlalu lelah dihadapkan dengan semua ini sekaligus, jujur sekali ia memang belum siap.

Sakura tidak boleh begini, kalau seperti ini ia akan menjadi lemah lagi, ia harus ingat kalau Sarada ada bersamanya, ia sudah membangun benteng pertahanan selama bertahun-tahun.

Kemudian insting dokternya pun bekerja, dengan profesional ia menanyakan sakit apa saja dan sakit bagian mana saja yang anak itu rasakan, memeriksanya, setelah selesai lalu ia memberikan resep dokter kepada ayah sang anak berambut biru muda tersebut- ayah Sarada- sosok ayah yang selalu Sarada impikan- yang selalu Sarada tanyakan-dan mantan suaminya tanpa sekalipun memerhatikan tatapan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus mengintimidasinya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh ya, dan resep dokternya bisa diambil setelah kalian menyelesaikan biaya administrasi" Sakura dengan senyum palsunya mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lancar, tanpa kata gugup yang sering ia bayangkan dulu jika akan bertemu kembali dengan mantan suaminya tersebut.

"Sakura..."

Suara ini, suara yang selalu mengintrupsinya, suara yang tidak ingin Sakura dengar lagi sepanjang hidupnya, suara dari pria yang sempat membuat hatinya tenang sekaligus suara dari seorang pria yang pernah meninggalkan sayatan-sayatan menyakitkan dihati Sakura. Suara yang pernah membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu hatinya.

Sakura tidak menoleh, masih berpura-pura sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lembaran kertas dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sakura, kumohon" Sejenak sakura terdiam, suara itu terdengar lemar, dan putus asa. Ingin rasanya ia menengok kearah pria yang sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sedang menundukkan kepalanya, ingin rasanya Sakura menenangkan pria tersebut. Menenangkannya dengan mengusap rambut ravennya yang kian mencuat lalu memeluknya dan membuat pria itu merasa tenang karena dari nada bicaranya terdengar jika ia tidak baik-baik saja. Namun segera ia tepis perasaan aneh itu, Batinnya meringis, kenapa ia harus bertemu Sasuke lagi, kenapa? Apakah Sasuke telah berhasil membuktikan semuanya? Pikirannya berkecamuk tak karuan.

"Maaf Sasuke, waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus mengurus pasien-pasien yang lain, permisi dan oh ya senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja" Tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuju ruangannya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi, terlambat, Sakura terlambat, ia merasakan seperti disengat listrik ketika tangan sasuke menggenggam tangannya agar ia mau mendengarkan sedikit penjelasan Sasuke.

Sakura tak bisa menepisnya, perasaan ini masih ada, sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Sakura, kumohon, mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa aku ini lelaki payah yang tak tahu diri, tapi kumohon kali ini dengarkan semua penjelasanku" tukas Sasuke, tegas namun didalamnya masih menyiratkan nada penyesalan.

"Penjelasan apa lagi Sasuke? Penjelasan mengenai anak yang berdiri dibelakangmu itu?" Sakura memerhatikan, Mitsuki, anak berusia lima tahunan yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Bawa dia pulang Sasuke, lihat, tubuhnya masih terlihat lemas dan wajahnya masih pucat. Dia harus istirahat, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah semakin terlihat jelas" Lanjut Sakura, masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang berada digenggaman tangan kekar Sasuke.

Sasuke sejenak menunduk lalu menoleh memerhatikan Mitsuki yang berlindung dibalik kakinya, ia harus menjelaskannya segera kepada Sakura dan tidak boleh terlambat lagi, batinnya.

"Sakura... anak ini bukan anakku" Sasuke mulai berbicara, kali ini nada suaranya berubah, berusaha meyakinkan karena ia memang benar.

Bukan anaknya katanya? Sakura masih berpikir. Jika anak itu bukan anaknya kenapa ia memakai nama Uchiha? Sakura masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sampai akhirnya sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi, menjelaskan semuanya.

"Anak ini, bukan anak kandungku..."

Kemudian Sasuke menjelaskan anak siapa sebenarnya mitsuki itu

Menjelaskan kenapa Mitsuki bisa sampai memperoleh marga Uchiha

Menjelaskan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Karin sekarang

Menjelaskan bahwa setelah Mitsuki lahir, Karin meminta gugatan cerai kepadanya, karena ternyata ayah Mitsuki yang sebenarnya adalah Suigetsu dan karin bilang ingin jadi wanita bebas seperti dulu lagi, tidak terikat hubungan apapun.

Menjelaskan bahwa Karin tega meninggalkan Mitsuki begitu saja

 _Sangat gampang baginya menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain dan segera setelahnya mencari kebahagiaan lagi..._

Menjelaskan semuanya, secara detail, bahkan ia bilang bahwa selama ini pun ia selalu memantau Sakura dan Sarada, anak kandungnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia selesai dan mulai menatap Sakura sambil masih memegang lengannya, takut sakura lari dan tidak memaafkannya, itu mungkin saja terjadi bukan?

"... Jadi, kumohon Sakura, kembalilah kepadaku, satu kali lagi kumohon dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya" Matanya menatap Mata sakura tajam, menatap mata emerald menyejukkan milik Sakura,berusaha mencari-cari jawaban.

Sakura balik menatap onyx Sasuke, berusaha mencari kebenaran dan ia merasa sial karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya onyx itu masih terlihat sangat memukau, menggiurkan,menyesapnya jauh kedalam pesona mata hitam itu dan sangat sayang jika dilewatkan.

"Kau harus meminta ijin dulu kepada Sarada, jika Sarada mengijinkan mantan suami-ku untuk menjadi ayahnya apa boleh buat aku terpaksa harus menurutinya" Sakura mulai melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke melepasnya. Ia berusaha bersikap datar meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin melonjak kaget karena penjelasan Sasuke kepadanya tadi.

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan jahat berbicara seperti itu Sakura, aku heran siapa orang yang telah membuat mantan-istriku menjadi suka mengucapkan kata-kata tajam seperti itu" Ujar Sasuke berusaha menggoda, ia sudah tahu ujungnya akan kemana jadi ia sudah mulai lega, ia tahu Sarada merindukkan sosok ayah dan pasti Sarada akan menerimanya tentu saja, tingkat kepedeannya meninggi rupanya.

"Prioritasku adalah Sarada, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku. Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu, dia ada dihadapanku sekarang, sedang memohon untuk menjadikannya seorang ayah dari anak yang pernah ditinggalkannya sekian lama. Sangat wajar bukan jika aku jadi seperti ini?"

Sejenak ia menegang mendengar jawaban dari Sakura namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke menampilkan seringai andalannya yang khusus digunakan untuk menarik perhatian Sakura saat mereka masih dibangku kuliah. Lalu berujar "Oh, kau lebih jahat dari yang kukira Sakura. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah prioritasku, kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku dan tujuan hidupku sekarang adalah untuk membuat kalian bahagia, maafkan aku Sakura. Mulai sekarang kita bisa memulainya dari awal bukan? Aku tinggal meminta persetujuan dari Sarada, lalu kuharap Kau dan Sarada menerima Mitsuki juga" Sejenak Sasuke tersadar, Mitsuki hadir disini, lalu ia mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dihadapan Mitsuki dan mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Mitsuki, kau harus cepat sembuh... sebentar lagi kau akan punya saudara perempuan yang sangat cantik dan seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian" Tutur Sasuke penuh perhatian kepada Mitsuki dan dengan cepat Mitsuki menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis untuk takaran seorang anak laki-laki.

Sakura menatap nanar kejadian didepannya, meringis memikirkan Sarada, Sarada yang menginginkan kehadiran seorang Ayah, namun sakura beruntung memiliki Sarada. Sarada adalah anak yang tegar walaupun dia seorang perempuan. Lalu kemudian Sakura memalingkan wajahnya segera setelah Sasuke menengok kearahnya.

"Jadi Sakura, dimana aku bisa bertemu Sarada untuk meminta persetujuannya?" Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura,namun ia juga bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya Sakura dan Sarada tanpa sosok Suami dan Ayah disamping mereka.

"Kau ingin menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Sakura kaget

"iya, sekarang, sayang" jawab Sasuke dan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan untuk Sakura.

"Tak heran banyak perempuan yang ingin memilikimu karena sikap mu itu" Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan perasaannya, perasaan ini muncul lagi, ia merutuk sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Aku senang kau merasa cemburu"

" _Well_ , jika kau ingi menemui Sarada, dia akan kesini setelah selesai menyelesaikan les musiknya sebentar lagi, aku akan keruanganku untuk menunggunya"

"Tunggu, kurasa aku harus ikut Sakura"

Oh, baiklah.

Sarada sudah ada diruangan sakura ketika mereka sampai.

Siapa? Matanya menatap mata Sakura meminta jawaban. Sasuke melirik sakura yang tampaknya kesusahan untuk menjawab.

"Hai, Sarada" Senyum Sasuke, "Kupikir kita akan cocok jika menjadi sepasang Ayah-dan-Anak"

Hening, Sarada belum bereaksi, sampai Akhirnya Sakura menjelaskan semuanya dan dengan perasaan senang Sarada melirik Sasuke. Sasuke membuka lebar tangannya mengisyaratkan kepada Sarada untuk berhambur kepelukannya, diraihnya juga mitsuki agar ikut bergabung.

"Kau ingin bergabung bersama kami eh, sakura?"

"Eh?"

 _Semuanya baru dimulai, kita berempat baru saja akan memulainya kembali..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin!~

.

.

.

A/N : Hai!~ Terimakasih banyak bagi yang bersedia membaca, dan untuk tokoh Mitsuki itu karena aku agak suka aja sih kalo dia ada hubungan sama Sarada, ehehehehe /apa/ anyway kekurangan masih banyak sekali disini dan saya sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki ditulisan-tulisan selanjutnya hehe well mungkin ini karena saya pernah hiatus satu tahun kali ya jadi saya masih kakuuuu banget kalo nulis akhir-akhir ini :"D Sekali lagi terimakasih!^^

 **Sign Iharascarl**


End file.
